The Kiss: Puck's POV
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: This takes place during the third book when Puck and Sabrina share a kiss. Well, we know what Sabrina was thinking, but what about Puck? ew Chapter UP! Not Puck's POV.
1. Chapter 1

The Kiss: From Puck's POV

I do ot own the sisters grimm (sadly).

Stupid Jake Grimm, he comes along saving the family when its been **my **job for months. If they don't need me I'll just stay here. Wait! Someone's coming!

(Sabrina comes in and stars to argue with him)

"Oh, stop being such a baby, of course we care about you. Everyone cares about you," I hear her say. My expression softens, "You care about me?" "Don't let it go to your head, Gasbag." (Of course, she has to insult me, but she's lying!) "You're in love with me! I knew it!" I yell. "Gross!" she says. _Yeah, right. _I think. " You want me to be your boyfriend, don't you," I taunt. I think of something to do... I got it! I let my wings pop out of my back and I swooped over to her. Before she knows what's happening, I kiss her on the lips. Millions of thoughts run through my head at once. Can you believe that I'm over 4000 years of age and this is my first kiss. Ican't believe this but, I love Sabrina Grimm. She's smart, tricky, sneaky, the perfect girl for me. We sepperate and stare at one another for a long time. Soon I grin and decide to brake the silence. "I believe the words you're searching for are _thank-you._" She frowns and leans forward. I suddenly feel a pang in my stomach. Turns out she wanted to punch me, not thank me. "You try that again, you little frak and you're gonna need a dentist! We're going out with Uncle Jake, Granny says you have to go!" Sabrina says and storms away. I reflect about what she said. _I so want to kiss her again, but, YUCK, I do NOT wanna dentist (Whatever that is). _Uh... I think I'll keep this happening and desire to myself. I look around and fly out of my bedroom.


	2. The Word

***Sigh* I still do not own the Sisters Grimm. Mr. Buckley still won't give it to me.**

**Jack the Giant killer**

**Puck's POV: **

* * *

After I saw the two Grimm's fly away, I myself flew up to the roof of the house. While I sat there in silence, well except for the sound for the sound of the three pigs snorting through the food, I thought of the two sisters. Daphne, the younger one, isfull of spunk and is very soft minded, like a marshmallow. **(Hence the name marshmellow.)**

While Sabrina..... Whoa! What was that?! I just felt something fluttering in my stomach, and I swear that I didn't eat any of my pixies. Where was I, Oh yes, Sabrina (Dang fluttering!), she is stronger, smarter, and something else that I can't describe, well I guess I can try. She kinda glows when I see her, and her hair is always fanning behind her, I know there's a word for that; I just cant remember it though.

After an hour or so they come back, and who should appear with them. None other than Jack the Giant Killer.

"What is he doing here?" I ask, as I floated over them.

"He offered to help," marshmellow answered. I insult him and he insults me back, I was this close to calling my minions, but the girls interupted.

"Boys! That's enough!" They look at each other bewildered. Hmm I guess that they are the old lady's grandkids after all. After more fighting, I stomped out of the house and fley into one of the rooms, there I spotted Sabrina. My breath suddenly stopped and remembered the word. Beautiful. Never had I thought I would say that word.

* * *

**(After they fight)**

Ug! Here he comes again, ruining everything. I detest him now more than ever. As he started talking to Sabrina, I felt a pang in my gut. What can that be? Jealousy? Nah, it can't be, can it? Hmph! I don't care about what he and Sabrina do, I just care about..... well, me. But maybe, just maybe I might care about Sabrina too.


	3. Back in Time

**Hey, so to take a break from my 100 word challenge, I decided update this story. So just imagine if Sabrina and Daphne had gone into the past through the tears in time and ended up in Shakespearean England! I think you know where I'm going with this right?**

* * *

"Where are we?" Daphne asked.

"I ....... don't know." Sabrina replied.

The two girls looked around for anything familiar, the house more or less. But everywhere they looked all they saw were very old buildings and people in old style clothing's.

"Daphne....... I'm afraid that I do know where we are, "Sabrina said after a while.

"Where?"

"England. Back in the time of Shakespeare!"

Sabrina grabbed Daphne's hand and ran toward the first person they saw.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where we are?" Sabrina asked.

"Thee are in England, art thou from far off?"

"Very far off. Thank-you?"

"C'mon!" Sabrina cried.

"Where are we going?" asked Daphne.

"To the only man that knows about Everafters......... Shakespeare!"

After a while they arrived at a huge theater. A line of people were trying to get inside.

"What is this?" Daphne asked.

"This is the Globe, Shakespeare's theater."

They walked up to the line and decided to ask someone for help.

"This is where two years of trying to decipher Romeo and Juliet pays off," Sabrina mumbled.

She walked up to the man at the door and prays that he helps.

"Excuse me Sir, but do you know where Master Shakespeare is?" Sabrina asks, using her best old English accent.

"Who are thee to speak to the Master Shakespeare?"

"Thee dare ask who I am! I am Sabrina Grimm! The daughter of Wilhelm Grimm!" Sabrina exclaimed.

The man stepped back, alarmed.

"Sorry Miss, I ...... I didn't know honest. I'll bring thee to Shakespeare, right away." the man said and ran away.

Daphne grabbed Sabrina's hand and they ran away as quickly as possible.

"Piece of cake!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Finally they reached a huge door and the man knocked on it.

"Who is it?" came a voice from within.

"'Tis I Sir Shakespeare. The daughters of Wilhelm Grimm are here!" he said.

A clatter of papers and things falling on the ground surrounded and then the door opens to a shaky old man.

"Come in, come in! Thank thee James."

Sabrina and Daphne were ushered in by the man and the door closed on them.

"Are thee Shakespeare?" Daphne said, preparing to bite her palm.

"Aye, 'tis I, the old lunatic as they call me now."

"Why?" the girls asked in unison.

"Thee should know! Hasn't Wilhelm sent thee here for them?" Shakespeare asked, a panic going into his voice.

"For whom, Master Shakespeare?" Sabrina asked.

"Them! The fairies! Titania, Oberon, Puck, Moth, Mustardseed, get in here!" Shakespeare yelled as he pointed toward the door at the back.

Suddenly, there was a rustle from the other side of the door and out walked Oberon, Mustardseed and Titania.

"What's all the screaming about William!?" Titania asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Oberon seethed.

"The Grimm girls are here, but for some reason 'tis not for thee," Shakespeare answered, confused.

"AAAHHHHHHH! Keep her away from meeeeeee!" came a voice from inside the other room. Soon a shaggy-haired boy that looked almost identical to Mustardseed came out. He was sweaty, but still pretty clean and his beautiful, pink insect-like wings were out and he was looking back as if the devil had been chasing him.

"But Puuuuuuuuck," came a girl's voice from inside. "Thee are my betrothed! Thee must be with me at all times!"

Puck screeched and hid behind Shakespeare.

The girl came out and looked for Puck, when she spotted him she lunged to get him, but was intercepted by Titania.

"Moth, let my son rest for now. Later, thee may continue pursuing him." With that said Moth and Titania walked back into the back room.

"Who are they?" Puck asked when he noticed Sabrina and Daphne.

"These are the Sisters Grimm, the daughters of Wilhelm Grimm. They are.........."

"Oh sorry. I'm Daphne Grimm."

"And I'm Sabrina," she said, distractedly. She kept looking at Puck and Mustardseed. They looked so different from when they were back in their own time. Puck had always been dirty and grimy, now he was clean and nicely dressed. Mustardseed looked the same, except for the fact that he looked kind of meek and scared, nothing like how he looked in New York.

Puck was also studying the girls, he was awed by how they looked. Though they were dressed like English ladies they were much prettier than any that he had ever seen. Especially Sabrina, she was prettier than his mom......... and especially prettier than Moth.

"Ummm.......I'm.......ummmm," Puck stammered.

"He's Puck, and I'm Mustardseed," Mustardseed said and swooped down to kiss their hands. Daphne let out an 'EEEK', while Sabrina just rolled her eyes.

"We've .......... um .......... seen the play," Sabrina said, trying not to blow their cover.

"Ahhh, our play. Yes, the story that my wife so kindly told William." Oberon scoffed.

William blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Mr. Shakespeare, will thee let us talk to Puck please?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure!" Puck said a little too eagerly. He seemed to have noticed because then he blushed bright red.

"Ummmm, Sis can I stay here and talk to Shakespeare?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina gave Shakespeare a questioning look, and he nodded.

"Okay Daph."

* * *

"So, Miss Grimm, what did thee want?" Puck said, with such manners that it would've surprised even his future self.

"I have to tell you something, Puck. We're not Wilhelm Grimm's daughters."

"Thee are not? Who are thee?"

"We're his great-great-great-great-great granddaughter. I'm from the future." Sabrina finished off in a sigh.

"Suuuuuuuuure, and I'm Romeo Montague." Puck said, sarcastically.

'That never changes,' Sabrina thought and rolled her eyes.

"No really Puck, I'm from the future. When you get on Wilhelm's boat you'll go to the New World and settle in a place called Ferryport Landing. You'll move out after a while and end up in New York City. After your father tries to force you to marry Moth you move into Ferryport Landing and you can't leave. Then you meet me and............ the rest is still going on." Sabrina said in one breath.

"I still don't believe thee," he said.

"Look, how old are you?" Sabrina asked.

"A thousand years old........ 11 in human years."

"Well, when I meet you, you're four thousand years old, and look like you are eleven."

Puck was watching her through confused eyes, "I still don't understand."

"Listen Puck, In the future you are a jerk, messy, dirty, prankster, and never wanna grow up. That is until......... never mind."

"Messy, me?! How did that happen? To whom am I a jerk to?"

"Everyone, especially........me," Sabrina said and glared at him.

"Thee, but thee are so..........." Puck started to say.

"So what, Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"Never mind," he said.

"So what?" she asked again and started to tickle him.

"Stop! Stop, I'll tell you. I'll tell you!" Puck exclaimed, laughing his head off.

She stopped and he looked down, his face slightly turning red.

"Now, what were you going to say?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Thee are very pretty, Sabrina," he said, looking up at her without lifting his head.

Sabrina turned red and looked away from him, a small smile on her face. "Well that sure isn't normal Puck behavior."

Puck looked up, "Huh?"

"Usually you're calling me ugly. You have never called me pretty, ever!"

"Well the future me must be crazy or blind!"

"Or immature," Sabrina muttered.

The conversation ended on that note.

"Sabrina, Sabrina!"

Sabrina turned around and saw Daphne running toward her, with Mustardseed at her heels.

"A portal's opening! We can go home now!" she cried.

"Great!" Sabrina said.

* * *

The four kids, and Moth, made their way over to where the portal was opening.

"Will we ever meet again?" Mustardseed asked Daphne.

"Most likely," she said with a knowing look at her sister.

He bent down and planted a kiss on Daphne's hand. She let out a giggle and placed her other hand over her mouth.

Puck stared at the cold, stone ground. "I guess this is good bye,"he said.

"Not necessarily," Sabrina said and grabbed his arm. Moth gave her a warning look that Sabrina ignored.

Puck looked up and grimaced, "It won't be the same."

Sabrina smiled and outstretched her arms and he gave her a hug. "Its okay, I won't forget this you. At least when you're pulling pranks on me."

He pulled away and placed a peck on her cheek, she turned red. Moth got an evil look on her face.

"Guess we've got to go," Sabrina said and held Daphne's hand. They stepped through the portal and, a minute later, they found themselves outside the house.

Daphne opened the door and yelled, "We're home!"

Sabrina tried to escape into the bedroom unseen, but was interrupted by a hand.

"Stop right there Grimm!" Puck said.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I have a question. Why do I all of a sudden remember you and the Marshmallow in London?" And you hugged me and ............ never mind," he said and blushed.

Sabrina blushed when she remembered the peck on her cheek, she felt that place burn hotter than the rest of her face, "Go figure?" she said and ran into her bedroom.

* * *

In, NYC a girl no older than Sabrina woke up with a start. She looked out of the bars that enclosed her in her cell and grimaced.

"I knew she was up to no good! She was trying to steal my Puck even three thousand years ago, that fiend!" the girl exclaimed.

"Mark my words Sabrina Grimm, I will kill you with my bare hands the next time I see you!" Moth yelled and let out a psychotic laugh.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Moth is crazy isn't she?!**


End file.
